


Daddy's Day

by SaraJaye



Series: The Wonders of Alien Biology [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Family Feels, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Light Sads, mentioned parental death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Calypso Shirogane helps her mom and siblings give Daddy a special Father's Day present.





	Daddy's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



The sad part of Father's Day would come later, Calypso was used to it by now, but right now she was helping Mom, Sven, and Athena carry a loaded tray upstairs. It didn't look as pretty as Uncle Hunk's stuff, but they'd tried their best and Athena had even found a little vase for the flowers Sven picked. And they'd followed the recipe, so the food would _taste_ good even if it looked a little sloppy.

Kosmo nudged the door open, because even if he was still a tricky puppy at heart he'd grown a lot more helpful in his advanced age. Or advanced by Earth dog standards, because according to Grandma Krolia space wolves could live a _long_ time.

"Good boy," Mom said, and then, the four of them yelled _surprise!_ as Daddy sat up in bed.

"Happy Father's Day!" Athena chirped. "Hope you like it!" Daddy smiled warmly as he made room for all of them and the tray, plus space at the foot of the bed for Kosmo. Mom sat down at Daddy's side and kissed his cheek.

"With all of our love."

"Because you are the best father we could ask for!" Sven added. Daddy's eyes got all misty as he tried to hug them all at the same time. Sometimes Daddy could get really emotional. When she and Sven were nine and Athena was eight, he'd told them the truth about his capture and enslavement by the Galra, and his former terminal illness. He'd once thought he'd be dead before he had a chance to get old.

Not that Daddy could ever be _old._ He was close to forty and he was still doing space explorations and missions. He'd never retire.

"We love you, Daddy. Thanks for being so wonderful," Calypso said, kissing his other cheek.

"I love all of you, too." He kissed each of them on the forehead, then Mom on the lips. " _You_ for making me a father, especially."

"Awww!" Athena giggled. "Now come on, let's dig in!" They'd made enough for all five of them, of course, but Dad's portion was the biggest. And of course Sven would probably slip bits of sausage or bacon to Kosmo, because it was useless trying to give up feeding him at the table. Or in the bed. He was like their kid, too.

Later, they'd take a trip to the cemetary to visit Mom's dad, who'd died when Mom was still a kid. Grandma would come with them, and Auntie Acxa, and they'd all cry. It wouldn't be as bad at the first time they went when Calypso, Sven, and Athena were still kids, but it was always hard for Mom.

But then they'd go back home and look at pictures, share stories, and watch Grandpa Heath's favorite shows. That always made them feel better, especially Mom. Especially Home Improvement, which Calypso had become addicted to recently.

(Sometimes she wished she'd been born years earlier, because Jonathan Taylor Thomas was probably way too old for her to marry by now.)

Right now, though, it was a cozy family moment with tasty food and a space wolf cuddled at their feet. Everything Daddy deserved.


End file.
